The present invention relates to an operating mechanism.
A mechanism is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,985, whereby a throttle valve pivotably retained in a suction passage is coupled with an air valve pivotably retained in an air passage. A throttle lever fixedly joined to the throttle shaft is rigidly coupled with a lever on the air valve shaft by means of a coupling rod. Air valve and throttle valve therefore open and close uniformly so that the opening angle of the throttle valve plotted against the opening angle of the air valve assumes a linear course. In different applications, however, a non-linear coupling between two levers is desirable.
The underlying objective of the invention is to propose an operating mechanism of the aforementioned general type, providing a simple means of obtaining a non-linear coupling between an operating lever and an adjusting lever.